Wintertide
by BookyJuliet
Summary: "Do you know how it feels to not belong?" the question slipped past her lips in a whisper. She felt like she was trapped in this moment, and yet it felt so delicate. Like any moment now things would change. It was balancing on a cliff; a single push in either direction would decide if she was to be saved or tossed away to the dangers below.


**Title: **Wintertide  
**Author: **BookyJuliet  
**Prompt: **Seasons Challenge - Winter  
**Genre: **General  
**AU/CU: **Canon  
**Rating: **K+ to be safe  
**Warnings: **None that I can think of.  
**Word Count: **2,875  
**A/N: **This is in response to the Seasons Challenge by forthrightly in the Dokuga on-going challenges forum. I don't own the characters mentioned, I'm but a writer doing a labor of love. Happy readings! Reviews are always loved (:  
**Summary: **"Do you know how it feels to not belong?" the question slipped past her lips in a whisper. She felt like she was trapped in this moment, and yet it felt so delicate. Like any moment now things would change. It was balancing on a cliff; a single push in either direction would decide if she was to be saved or tossed away to the dangers below.

**Wintertide {Winter}**

The breath was visible as she exhaled, the calm still of the winter months had descended upon Japan over night and without warning. As the snow fell in small flakes around them covering the already blanketed landscape Kagome Higurashi couldn't help but to let loose a giggle, her cheeks and nose tinted pink as the snow crunched beneath her feet, the flakes catching and melting on her dark lashes as she took a moment to spin in child-like wonder.

"Keh, I don't see the big deal. It's just snow."

Inuyasha's voice was rough from the cold air, and as the snow fell, his ears danced in response, a never ending twitch to try and save the silver appendages from the frozen condensation. No one pointed it out, but the raven haired girl shared a private laugh with Sango behind his back as he eventually gave up, laying them flat against his skull with a pout and growl.

"The deal is that it's winter, and it's snowing!"

Kagome flung her arms out as she did a twirl, her hair splaying around her form in a fan of dark tresses. Even if he didn't approve, the half-demon cracked a smile, his golden eyes watching her form as she relished in the simple pleasures of the season. Better she enjoy herself than be miserable.

"I believe Kagome is correct, besides Inuyasha, how could you possibly dislike any occasion that gives us such a bright display of female beauty? Why, image if all the women of Japan enjoyed dancing in the elements as much as our dear Kagome. The maidens would be a sight to be seen and I am sure during the hotter months they-" _Smack. _

The monk looked absolutely distraught as he quickly spun around, eying Sango apprehensively. The demon slayer stared him down, a frown set on her lips as she cocked a hip to the side, her hand resting against it as she pointed her finger at him.

"That's for thinking something perverted."

Kagome laughed opening her arms to catch Shippo as he made an escape from the cold, shaking his bright colored tail as free from the frozen dust as possible.

"Thinking it is just as bad as saying it Miroku!"

Shippo nodded his approval as he rested his frozen hands upon Kagome's shoulder, leaning over it to get a better view of the monk who was rubbing his cheek gingerly, the angry red outline of Sango's hand was still visible.

"Why is Miroku such a pervert, Kagome?"

The fox demons innocent green eyes looked up into hers questioningly, following her gaze from Sango, to Miroku and Inuyasha before they landed back on Kagome's face.

"He can't help it Shippo," she cooed shaking her head sadly.

"Yes, Shippo. It isn't his fault that he can't keep his hands to himself," Sango chimed, her eyes falling onto her feline companion Kirara who mewed softly in agreement.

"Hey, since when did we start takin' pity on Miroku the every village hentai?"

Inuyasha's question created a chain reaction laugh that lasted well on through the rest of their day of travels. On days like this one, it was easy for Kagome and her friends to pretend like they weren't on a quest to save the world. In this atmosphere, this frozen wonderland, they were just a gang of misfits who'd banded together and were sharing a laugh as they traveled around the Japanese countryside.

She relished these few and far between days when her only real worry was what to cook for dinner and if she and Shippo would be warm enough inside of her sleeping bag. She had exchanged the lighter bag for a heavier one as Autumn became more chilly, but she was always concerned on nights like this one that even her modern conveniences weren't going to be enough to keep her comfortable in the past.

The fire cracked happily in the make-shift pit, everyone gathered around it enjoying the deer Inuyasha had hunted, with the berries Kagome had collected with Shippo's help before dinner while Sango and Miroku took care of starting a fire and collecting the wood. They had been doing this for so long that it was now an easy routine. Stop for the night, make camp, eat, sleep, wake up, eat, break camp and another day of traveling.

Sure, it wasn't her favorite thing to do, and the blisters she'd gotten for the first few months hadn't been fun. Not to mention how quickly she wore out her school uniforms now a days. But it wasn't exactly her fault. After all, the past was hard on the future, and the cotton garments were never made to see battle.

In light of the season she had exchanged her uniform for warmer attire, thick layered Kimono as well as boots and heavy wool socks. Currently she was in her favorite pair of boots, strangely enough they had been a gift from a villager in the town that Lady Kaede resided in, and tended to. They fit like a second skin, but were made to last and keep her feet warm and dry, despite the elements. She had abandoned the clothes of her time for a layers of heavy silk and cottons trapping in her body heat.

Finally settling in for the night, Kagome sat on her sleeping bag in a dry clearing that was protected by a dense ring of trees, her eyes glancing around her from face to face as she tried to decide what to do. Sango was crushing herbs humming quietly to herself. Miroku was next to her, his hand gripping a brush as he delicately created more fuda charms, taking great care to assure they were dry before he stacked them to the side, beginning on a new one. Shippo was already asleep at her side, curled up under the sleeping bag with Kirara who purred softly, occasionally peeking an eye open to make sure they were all still around before she mewed and ducked her nose back inside the bag.

Inuyaha was perched in a tree high off the ground, his ears swiveling this way and that as he listened for danger, his eyes scanning the tree tops. Sometimes she wished she could join him in the trees, high off the ground. But she had learned over the years that it wasn't her place. She belong on the ground, connected to the earth. He was never meant to be on her level, he was made for the trees, to be perched, striking to look at against the midnight sky; a waking dream that was hers to admire, but never hers to claim.

Sighing softly she grabbed her bow and quiver of arrows, slinging them over her shoulder. "I'm taking quick walk, I need to clear my head, I'll be back soon, okay?" She smiled, soft and reassuring as she stretched her back and grinned.

"Eh, Kagome?" Her head snapped in the direction of his voice, her eyes meeting his. "I'll be fine, watch over Shippo for me?" He took a moment to consider her request before he sat back, tucking his hands inside his sleeves as he looked away from her. "Keh, whatever." She smiled, shaking her head as she left the camp, pushing through the trees and brush the light of the fire fading the further from camp she wandered.

_What a beautiful night,_ she smiled to herself, her footsteps muffled by the newly fallen snow as she moved between two trees, climbing on to the root of one, she settled her weight and glanced around the space. Her footprints would lead her back to camp soon enough but for now she was happy to have a moment of peace to enjoy the moment by herself. Exhaling she watched as her breath created a cloud proof that she was alive. Proof that she was much warmer than her current climate.

_It's snowing, Dad..._her smiled was comfortable as chocolate brown watched the snowflakes fall from the sky to land on the already frozen ground, joining the other flakes after a graceful dance, every twist was captivating. _You always did love winter. The snow was your favorite. _It had been winter when he'd passed away as well. She could still remember that night like it was yesterday. The special calm that came with snow. The silence that only winter could create, warm in its own way as it cradled and muffled the sounds of the world. Her eyes locked on one particular flake, watching it twist its way down from the sky, it's slow descent holding her entranced.

_Are you proud of me...Daddy? Am I doing the right thing? I know I always told you that Inuyasha was the one...but I'm not really sure anymore. I think – I think maybe Inuyasha was always meant for Kikyo. _She could feel the smile leave her lips as the winter air chilled her to the bone. _I...I look like her. And I share her soul. But I'm not her. I'm not her at all. He's sunrise, and me? I'm just...I'm twilight. _A light breeze picked up, teasing her hair up off her shoulders as she watched the flake do a final twist and land to rest on the the ground.

A flash of silver caught her eye, and she looked up, warm brown eyes widened as they locked on the figure standing just outside of the clearing. Tall, regal and devastatingly beautiful, Sesshomaru seemed to blend with the silence of the winter night, his hair billowing around his frame as he regarded her with his usual stare, guarded and unreadable. The magenta stripes on his cheeks and the royal blue mark on his forehead were a stark contrast to his surroundings as she watched him, watching her.

Without warning, he seemed to make up his mind, stepping forward, moving into the clearing, his footsteps silent as he picked his way through the piles of snow, slowing to a stop in front of her. "Hello, Sesshomaru." She greeted, an amiable smile was given as she waved lightly, her head tilting to the side. He regarded her silently, his molten gold eyes swirling as he sized her up. Not long ago, his presence would have been terrifying to her. Kagome would have feared for her life. But so much had happened since their first meeting, so much pain and death and suffering. And as strange as it felt to admit it, he was one of a handful who really understood her ordeals; because he'd witnessed most of them, and had experienced more than his fair share as well.

"The stupid half-breed allowed you out here alone."

It wasn't a question, but a statement, his cool deep voice reminding her of winter silence on a cold night.

"I needed space to clear my head. I was thinking...ne, Sesshomaru?" His eyes seemed to beckon to her, asking her what she wanted, and though he voiced no response she continued anyway.

"Sesshomaru, do you like the winter?" Her eyes turned from him to stare at the dark sky, stars and snow mixing in the moonlight, setting each flake aglow with warm milky light. _It's like watching a billion stars fall all at once. _She held her hand out, catching the flakes for a moment, watching them melt in her palm as the ice broke down to water thanks to the heat of her skin.

"This Sesshomaru is not found of the season," he responded his voice was quiet, smooth and soft as he continued to watch her. "It is hard to work and accomplish all that needs to be done." Chocolate met gold again, her head nodding as her gaze dipped back to her open hand, watching as her tapered fingers closed and moved to settle in her lap. "I see..."

_Why is he still here? _Her mind questioned as she continued. "I like summer. In summer, the days are warm and the nights are clear, I could lay out under the stars for the rest of eternity if it meant the weather never got colder." Her lips tilted into a grin. "My father always said the beauty of winter was something that every man had to discover on their own. To him, it was the atmosphere." Her smile shifted into one of pleasant remembrance.

"Where is your father?" She saw for a moment a flicker of curiosity in the depths of his eyes. "Ah...my father passed away a long time ago, when I was still really young. He was sick for a while, it was just after Christmas. Sota and I had spent the entire day changing the decorations, telling him about the New Years party Mama had planned, how when he got better, we'd have an even better celebration." Though she was smiling, her eyes exposed her true emotions as she glanced up at the moon.

"He passed away that night, in his sleep. Mama said it was merciful that he went that way, safe and sound at home, watching the last snow of the year. The last real night of quiet before spring comes around and reality sets back in." She watched, startled as he moved around her, gracefully perching on a root that was just slightly taller than her own. _Always the prince, eh Sesshomaru? _

"You're mother is very wise." It caught the ravenette off guard and she looked at him with wide eyes. "I'm sure she would say the same about you, Sesshomaru." They lapsed into a companionable silence as the snow fell around them, the occasional wind whipping their hair. _I was never meant to be with these brothers, Daddy. They are night and day, but..._ "Are you troubled, Miko?"

"Do you know how it feels to not belong?" the question slipped past her lips in a whisper. She felt like she was trapped in this moment, and yet it felt so delicate. Like any moment now things would change. It was balancing on a cliff; a single push in either direction would decide if she was to be saved or tossed away to the dangers below. "Dressed like this...physically I fit in. I look for all the world like I belong here, like this is my home. But..." She trailed off pushing the bangs from her face with a sigh. "But I don't. Dressing the part doesn't change that."

He was silent for so long she felt like he had ignored her, a dejected look bloom in her eyes and overtaking her face.

"Fitting in is more than looking the part, Miko. It is being accepted. You have friends, do you not?" The moment seemed to move slowly, freeze-framed in her mind. "Yes, but-" a single look from him cut off whatever argument she was preparing. "You focus too much on what isn't, an not enough on what is. This Sesshomaru grows weary of your 'buts'. You are admired greatly by the demon slayer and monk. That young fox kit looks upon you as pack and the half-breed does as well." Climbing from his spot he dropped to the ground in a graceful ark, starting to walk away as she scrambled from her seat.

He glanced over his shoulder, pausing as he did so. "Even I have given something...to protect you Miko." _His arm? Wasn't he trying to kill me back then? _"Go back to your pack, Miko."

She blinked in confusion, scurrying off the root, the snow muffling the sound of her feet hitting the ground as she called out to him, surprised when he stopped and waited for her to continue. "Sesshomaru..." She smiled brightly, stepping forward to bridge the space between them, and careful of his armor, she wrapped her arms around his waist, hugging him tightly before stepping away.

"Thank you, Sesshomaru-sama." If he was shocked, it didn't show. Instead, he made a nose of disinterests walking away from her. _Maybe...maybe I belong after all. _With a renewed sense of happiness, and feeling the cold she quickly made her way back t camp, pausing only briefly at the edge of the trees to look back to where he had disappeared. _I think I like Winter, Daddy. _With a peaceful sigh, she dipped back into the forest.

When the last trace of raven hair was gone from his sight, and her scent tickling his nose, he finally allowed a slight smile to grace his features. "You're welcome, _Kagome._" Shaking his head at her antics, he too continued on his way leaving the clearing silent and still, two sets of footprints left behind. Tonight, the forest was safe place. And if trees could talk, they would have chattered about the regal Demon Lord and the small human priestess, maybe recounted how strange of a sight it was to see. But the tress were silent, and so the secret was kept.


End file.
